Light Yagami's Deathnote
by 5x5roguegmail.com
Summary: more so set that you could last here, but they made me look like the perfect Japanese school kid serial killer. seriously? I rebelled like, a little more than that, gimme a break
1. Chapter 1

Not today… no, no indentation today… hope I can't believe that's something I really needed to have in my life, exactly… How long till they take that away, too? I've seen websites, where you can't use indents, no matter how hard you try, so… what's the point? Are we supposed to think you aren't going to disappear all the books that use it, too? Maybe you'll have someone else invent indentation later, to make the whole world bow down to the great wisdom of the 27th century, or whatever other dribble.  
for starters, I guess the rest of my life doesn't make any more sense than this stuff, does. I used to like looking at the different gothic lolita costumes people would wear, girls especially, and I sort of got into that style of art, you know, crosses and apples and shadows and black roses and red roses and all that trippy stuff that says, hey, I might be bad, but check again, because this apple isn't poison, no, no, red apples are never poisoned, are they?  
broken down paradigms aren't much fun, apparently. I can't talk to any of my friends about any of this bullshit, either, or what I wanted to be friends, at some point, if they pulled their heads out of their asses. even my little sister doesn't want to talk to me about anything interesting, but then, I haven't exactly played the fun big brother, these past few years.  
do they really expect me to believe the roman catholics didn't just take credit for all this gothic imagery and art, like they did for everybody else? this is so pointlessly stupid; I think I remember someone hearing from my own mouth, that Pluto was discovered by a greek. Pluto, by the way, the name the romans used only after they conquered them. So I'm guessing pluto might have been a thing, too, before Rome's holy era, and nothing ever cool actually came from christian music, so I know all the hardcore, scary gothic music from ancient times, supposed be, had to be from somebody else, too.  
likely more than ever this before, this one I set in life before, this one I set to hope and love and see and want to know for, for all my life I lived before, this one is gone away, before, so set in more in life before I could never shelter hell here….  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Light? Did you want to answer this, for us, please?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇIs she serious? "Of course," I bitched. "Set in forth that they came before, and all the darkness was awry, lost in that of what they were, for theirs was not to live or learn, theirs was but to do or die."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇWhile she was figuring out what the hell I had just read out loud, I was packing up my bag, and was disappearing out the classroom door before she could really even figure on how bad I'd just fucked her classroom up, for her.  
More or less, I didn't doubt that I'd seen something fall from the roof, and it didn't look big, so I thought it might be a book, and when black books fall from the sky, I get a little sentimental, and pick them up like I don't know where they came from. I even act like I might not want them, too.  
"This doesn't make…" I wasn't not gunna say 'sense' but the book wasn't arguing with me, so… it seemed pointless to say it by myself. How long have I been like this?  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇD•E•A•T•H N•O•T•E, was all it said on the black cover, in some kind of rad looking font. The only bullet I looked at in detail was the first one, and I wasn't sure what to say, about any of it. Could this be real?  
 **I. Death shall come to the human whose name appears in this note**  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇMore that I could see it this way, I wasn't sure how to exactly think about something like this. Death shall come… what does human mean, anyway? Does the name, just… I found myself with the book out again, on my way walking home, looking at the first page, which, by the way, was a thick sort of thing that didn't seem to have room in the book, but was there anyway.

 **I. Death shall come to the human whose name appears in this note**  
 **II. Death will stay his Hand, some say, to those whose faces stay unknown to him yet still.**  
I didn't really, _want_ to not read the next part, but, I sort of, closed the book up, when I read it, like, like I was going to be caught, for something. This is totally insane. How could I really be this afraid of something like this?  
you have to know his face… how is that even possible? What is a face, anyway? Looking out, I sort of, witnessed what people looked like, and I figured, if you had a mask on, I wouldn't know… but what about that V for Vendetta character? Didn't he identify as the mask he wore, and not the flesh underneath?  
No,… not exactly, I realized. I was reaching. There's something else, to this, and by the time I read the third bullet on the page, I was starting to freak out about how impossible it felt to even _look_ at more than one sentence at a time on this damn thing.  
 **I. Death shall come to the human whose name appears in this note**  
 **II. Death will stay his Hand, some say, to those whose faces stay unknown to him yet still.**  
 **III. Next to your victim's name, write the cause of death; see what happens, it might just come true, you know, be quick about it though, they die so easily, these days**  
How could this be happening to me? I kept getting scared someone was going to catch me reading the dang thing, right there outside my house, for fuck's sake. "Damnit, Mom, are you serious?" I fished out the test scores she had her hands out for, right at the damn door, for fuck's sake. Get a life, woman, and leave my end alone, forrit.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Here, tell yourself you're a wonderful mother," I said to her, in English, so she didn't really know what I said in sarcasm, and hurried upstairs, away from her stupid anime level gasps at how pleased she was that, OH! Light can take tests so good! How wonderful!  
I thought about the spelling of my mom's name, when I sat down in my office chair, at my desk, after locking my door, and pushed the thought from my mind, right away.  
The book wasn't still in my bag, or anything, it was right in front of me, and I couldn't figure on how to look at it, right, without returning to the first page, written in white over black paper, again, to see the How To Use, bullet;  
 **I. Death shall come to the human whose name appears in this note**  
 **II. Death will stay his Hand, some say, to those whose faces stay unknown to him yet still.**  
 **III. Next to your victim's name, write the cause of death; see what happens, it might just come true, you know, be quick about it though, they die so easily, these days**  
 **IV. If you're slow about it, or boring, some say, they'll die all the same, in the swiftest of motions available**  
That wasn't so strange. Could this really be what's been happening to people, lately? No way, asshole, this is a stupid joke, or something. Not really, a stupid thing to say, unless you haven't actually tried the notebook…  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI didn't know who I'd actually risk dying, so I flipped on the news, and sort of, got sick, because there it was, right away; the same story going on for two days now; a hostage crisis with some psycho ex principal, holding a bunch of kids up in a school.  
They weren't showing his picture, up on the website, when I tried to look up his name, so I didn't really know what to say, about it. I just, kept watching, and kept getting angrier at how stupid I felt, thinking this was all it was going to take, to make a difference, because hell, who doesn't believe the news they watch, right?  
I blinked. No way. They were showing his picture. Is this real? I couldn't quite… get my pen out, fast enough, to start before it went away, but there it was, in my mind's eyes, but… I couldn't stop to read the other bullet on the page, when I saw it, or I'd forget the name, I thought…  
 **I. Death shall come to the human whose name appears in this note**  
 **II. Death will stay his Hand, some say, to those whose faces stay unknown to him yet still.**  
 **III. Next to your victim's name, write the cause of death; see what happens, it might just come true, you know, be quick about it though, they die so easily, these days**  
 **IV. If you're slow about it, or boring, some say, they'll die all the same, in the swiftest of motions available**  
 **V. How quickly can you imagine what he's done?**  
Okay… THAT wasn't about to stop fucking with my head. Can I actually write out the details of this thing, _before_ I write the name out? No time like the present, I figured on…  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I can't take this anymore," he shouted from the rooftop of the school, after scribbling his knife down through the home plate, he set out from home and made sure he'd leave the others the rest alive, and shot himself in the head, in front of all the cameras, outside, from the window, or the roof, some sayit…  
I went back to where I'd left the indent, and scribbled the name while I thought about the picture I'd seen of him. Kurou Otoharada  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇNothing really happened, for a while. I wasn't really sure how to live my life, anymore, if this thing wasn't going to work, right. Could they really be this insane? Giving this guy _this_ much attention for something so… no way…  
The people on the news crews were freaking out, because the asshole was running for home plate, way the hell out in the baseball field. The sniper took him in the head, right there on camera, and he buckled and fell, then… fuck! he got back up, and kept running. This is so fucking insane.  
His knife came right down into home plate, and he took off again, flailing his arms and bleeding everywhere from his head wound. Is this my life, right now? The cameras weren't cutting out… this was a helicopter, right? It had to be… this couldn't really be…  
They didn't not shoot him more, too, and he wasn't dropping. He had his gun, still, and I didn't know how… He was… jesus, they didn't bar the school up when he'd taken off into the yard..?  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"This can't be real… Mom! Mom, come and see this!" I called out. Sayu!" I called to my sister, then closed up the deathnote and slipped it back into my shoulder bag. My sister opened my door and hey eyes went wide, when she saw some guy riddled with bullets breaking out onto the roof of the school, on television.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No fucking way!" she gasped, watching in horror, trying to recall just what the hell this broadcast was about.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇHe shouted something, and the cameras didn't pick it up, or didn't broadcast, and I watched him take the handgun up to his temple, pull the trigger, and drop dead on the roof of the school.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇHow fast can you die, if this thing doesn't take any chances?


	2. Chapter 2

**VI. this note shall become property of the human's world, one he takes possession of it, henceforth**  
Believing my sister had gotten into my room through the locked door wasn't so hard, when you knew just how bad I'd wanted somebody that made sense, just then, to come into my room, and witness what was happening, here, to me, and to the rest of the universe…  
"She's never been in here, you know," said the creature. I was stuttering and stammering, fallen to my ass on the ground, by my desk, watching the massive, pale, black feathered devil creature who stood, facing me, with massive yellow eyes, with red irises. "Are you real?" I asked him, or thought I did, but he ignored me, and continued, "your sister… she's never been in here; not one time. you've moved, remember? haven't been friends with little Sayu, no no no… All alone, rests the shinigami, all alone he is…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What… what are you?" I couldn't believe what I was really seeing, here. How could…  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No dice, boyo, you're not to know my title, just yet. Call me deathgod, if that serves you better…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Moreso thereon intuit again…" I tried to reason with myself… "He's real enough to…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"To witness? Indeed. You invited me in, remember? Someone! Anyone! Please, witness my splendor! or some dribble."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You… you're…" I looked at the door. "They can't hear you?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not in your life, so hazzit. What's your name, human, anyhow?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Human… I… wait, you're the shinigami? You called me one, then called yourself a deathgod…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Same thing then, are they? Didn't know there was carry over… my mistake, I guess. Well you're the human, and I'm the shinigami, then. Rest easy, for you?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You're… you came here just to witness?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not exactly.. oh, no, wait, yes, that's why I'm here. Curiouser and curiouser that you've gotten your hands on my deathnote, boy."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Boy? I… my name is… Kira."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Kira, is it? Not short for killer, now, are we? Having trouble with your english letterings, nihonjin?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More that you should think they were called in just for english, sir." I wasn't feeling bold, or anything, just worked over. I hadn't risen from the ground, yet, though. Didn't seem like there was a lot of extra room for it, there in my bedroom.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sir, is it? That won't do. That won't do at all. Call me Ryuuk, if it please the court."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Who are you, really?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Deathgod, plain and simple. Taking turns for questions, are we?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Moreover thereon again, yes, or not, but here's mine then; how old do you have to be to learn when to use the door, instead of the window?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Trick question, boyo. Time's torture incarnate, stupid. Don't live so much between tick and tock, and you'll see just where the hours take you, for real, this time."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Maybe enough for answers, sure…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Good catch, sweet stuff. Not your own colors on, there, are they? You'd suit better in black, or less in fake skins like those, and more in your own, what figure?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"My suit? It's not…" I realized what he'd meant; I was wearing flesh colored clothing, over my flesh colored skin. "How stupid."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Stupid is right, boyo. Want to tell me a story, about how your life got all worked up over how fake everybody is, Holden Caufield? What a big phony, they all seem to want to dress like?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I didn't used to dress like this," I said, taking off my blazer, and not sure why I wasn't going to bother being modest in front of a shinigami, so I took my slacks off, too, and grabbed some gray, not black, sweatpants from my closet shelf.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not used to, you say? Sure enough you were so used to it you didn't even know your favorite color."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"It's red, Ryuuk, like an apple."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇHe made a face. "Apples aren't red in the shinigami verse, so, what's been saying you for? Is that one there, on the table?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Take one, if you want. I just like looking at them, but they're poor to munch on. All red apples are."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"How so or why for?" he asked me, taking one of the apples from a bowl on my desk with his clawed fingers, and peering into its too-shined surface. "Wax, is it?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, sure. Witches used to grow apples for their color and toxins, then offer them to children, like they were made of magic. They're supposed to be orange and yellow, I hear, in nature."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Nature comes and nature goes, forrit," he took a large bite of it, core and all. "Tastes like garbage. What kind of poisoner you take me for, anyway?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"It's not so bad as it used to be, but they'll kill you, sure as shit. Ornamental, they say, but the red doesn't come from that, so nothing else stuck around but the color, I'm sure."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Believe in witches, do you?" He was ready to devour a second apple, just then.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Light? Were you shouting?" She tried the door, my mother, the irritant.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"She can't see or hear me, Kira. She hasn't touched your notebook, yet…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Touched it? I'm resting, Mom! I'm fine!"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇShe stopped at the door, then said she was sorry, and left, or said something about my test scores, and how proud she was, and left, or something, because I was only listening for her footsteps to retreat, and they did, after whatever she said.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Witches aren't something to scoff at, usually. Any woman who wanted to hurt people like a wicked cunt became a witch, and found more ways than most people care to imagine to hurt people, in secret, and torture the shit out of them."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure enough, well and good." He seemed to like the apples the more I talked about what garbage they really were. "Apples in the shinigami verse are just so godaweful sweet, you know?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No, not exactly. I'll have to take your word forrit."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"My word, eh? You seem to be talking a lot about that, lately. Where'd you stash my deathnote, anyway?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I thought you said it was _my_ deathnote. Property of the human world, and all that."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Read that one, did you?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No, I…" had I read the sixth one? I must have, but I wasn't sure. I fished it out of my bag, since he didn't seem keen on collecting it, or anything, and pulled it open to the second black page, in front.  
 **VI. this note shall become property of the human's world, one he takes possession of it, henceforth**  
 **VII. this note can haunt the user, with the image of its original owner; a god of death**  
"See? Now aren't you glad we got that shinigami thing cleared up _before_ you read it in the rulebook?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No… I don't even remember when I would have read the other one… Number… this is pointless," I closed the book, but didn't really want to set it down, just yet. "What do you want from me?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"To witness, of course," he grinned, then, and his mouth was HUGE, and covered in purple lipstick, and his teeth were massive and gnarly looking. "Didn't you say you wanted more friends?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Friends, huh? Sure, I can buy it. Maybe talking to myself more often will keep me less occupied, so I can go about murdering all the bad ones, right?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You coming on to me, or something?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I didn't know shinigamis could joke, Ryuuk."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Well that's a stupid thing to have to hear about, just to not think in the contrary."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Fine enough and good for deathgods, but humans? We need to think in the here and now, and until now, you'd only terrified me, so how could I think you were anything but scary, really?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh come on I was a little funny?" He gestured, with a little space between two needle clawpoints.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Somewhat. I'm only joking, Ryuuk, take it easy."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh, I," he threw his head back and laughed hysterically, like everything was the funniest thing in the universe, and damn, was it loud, and I couldn't figure on how to shut him up, or how my mother and little sister couldn't really be hearing this.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"See? I can be mirthful, too," he said for himself.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You're insane, I think. Why'd you drop this deathnote by my school, anyway?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"That what your torture pit down there is called? A school? We used to have those, in the shinigami verse, schools, I mean, not prisons where you dress the kids up in flesh colored uniforms and work the magic out of them, anyway, in these prisons… where was I going with that? What are you up to now?"  
"Yearbooking…" I witnessed.  
"Who for?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"My ex guyfriend, I guess."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Guyfriend? Is that someone that you uh-" I held my finger up to my lips, and he fell silent, then, "oh, you uh.. gotta keep the homo stuff on the down low."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI shook my head, still watching the computer screen. "No, you were just irritating me, is all."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Homo."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Freak. Hey, here we go. Takato Setsuka… that… is not his name…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You don't say?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"He didn't have that name… back in school… did he?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Better be sure before you write that note in… unless…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Unless I'm pretty sure I don't know what name means, to you people, and I'm pretty sure since this can't be someone else's face, since I recognize him, there's no crossfire to worry about."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Crossfire doesn't apply when you're just aiming at the wrong target, Kira."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Moreover that it wasn't him I was looking for, anyway. I just get freaked out with you standing over my shoulder looking at my friends' names and faces, like that."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Cute, foreigner. What's in a name to a deathgod, is that what you're after?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not that I'd hate to know that, no…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Want some eyes forrit, then?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI stopped what I was doing, because I had the name and face I was looking for. "How old are you… or how old do you want to be? Set in more, that this was me… nope… she can't be stopped, this time… don't let her go anywhere; she's out of her mind… just kill the bitch already… you fucking heard me… that's it, keep her down… we're out of it, for now… damn… kill her… do it now, and no one loses out forrit…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"That's a fucked up approach to my ruleset endgame. What the hell you doing that to her for?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"She's evil as all hell, and I'm pretty sure this will make it so that she loses any say over her kids, after she dies."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not a bad thing then, your little note of death, then. Have her face in memory, still?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI looked up at the screen, again. There wasn't a picture, just her name. "Oh, yeah, I'll never forget that crazy bitch."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Hope she doesn't live on and haunt you, then."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure enough and good, Ryuuk, that was the point of the put-down-the-psycho ending I just wrote, then deleted, because I don't know where her kids live, and I'm pretty sure I was about to make her murder all of them…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not so easy to govern the throes of death with a pen, then, is it?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No, it's kind of driving me insane, actually."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Try just her name then, and see what happens. It can't be all bad, right?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI thought about it. I wrote the time, about a minute from now, and then started on the kanji I remembered for her name, and I was pretty sure it wasn't going to take that long, but I kept fixing the details, rounding it out, right, then I looked at the clock. "Forty seconds…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Hope you like madness, weird one, you're staking your life on the tick and tock again."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Hers, more like, and maybe until I figure out how time works, again, I can stop worrying about just how long it takes to make her die off…" I busied myself, while the clock ticked away, because I knew I couldn't prove what was happening, anyway.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"That's not… uh… that's not your mother's name, is it?" he asked over my shoulder.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Funny, jackass." I was at the second black page, again.  
 **VI. this note shall become property of the human's world, one he takes possession of it, henceforth**  
 **VII. this note can haunt the user, with the image of its original owner; a god of death**  
 **VIII. this human, here and now, is dead to all of time and space. mu awaits, forever more, so die here, and go there**  
"Oh now I'm scared. I'm supposed to believe in _mu_ now, huh? Existential."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Moreon that you'd have less time on your hands than you do now, shinigami."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Time… on my hands? Now you're just speaking in riddles, deathgod."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sayu!" I hissed into the darkness of my sister's bedroom doorway, that same night. "Sayu, are you awake?" I whispered.  
Nothing, "Sayu!" I hissed again. "Light?" she sounded sleepy, sort of. "What's up?" I could see her white t-shirt, and her outline as she crawled out of bed. "Are you okay?"  
"D'you wanna hang out?" I asked her, like it was the easiest thing I'd ever asked her for.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Are you… serious?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More so than I need to be, I think."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What time is it?" she looked around, like she wasn't sure where her digital clock was, in the room.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not that I'd bargain, but do you know how little something like that means for somebody like me?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Somebody… like you…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Come on," I was still whispering, and beckoned her to follow, back to my room, and she did, well enough. "I think my room is haunted," I said when I softly closed my bedroom door after her.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not by me, I hope…" she said, seated on the side of my bed, in her oversize white shirt, she wore to bed, apparently.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not by a shinigami, or anything…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"A deathgod? Why?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More that I lied to myself," I sad down in my office chair, across from her, forrit, "and thought this power didn't have to come from anywhere."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What power?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More that I needed less of it, than I had, or more, anyway, to even the score, anyway…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Did you know you weren't making any sense? Maybe… what happened to your clock?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"It was torturing me, I think; making me live between tick and tock, more or less."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"So you punished it, I see…?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less the same thing I was always good for, you know?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇShe turned back to look at me. "How so?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, you're not going to believe me, unless I show you, tomorrow, at school."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"We don't go to different schools or anything, anymore, so I guess that's an option. Why do you want to hang out with me, all of the sudden?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, I haven't had the chance to. Dad's been riding my ass about all kinds of stupid nonsense, lately, and I finally decided what I'm going to do about it."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You brought you dad into this? Now I'm less than thrilled about life, I think."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Your dad too, if he loses interest in me."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Fuck, okay, I'll bite. What are you planning, Light?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI put my finger to my lips, like she should be silent, or something. "Who said the shinigami already knew my first name?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh he's here now, then, Light Yagami?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, you've just killed me, Sayu. I'll die of a heart attack, in 40 seconds, or so. That's how it works, you know."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"So you smashed out the face of your ticking digital clockface, just to make sure you'd never see it coming…?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Or to make sure nobody knew what time I thought it was, when they…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Marked you for terminal deletion, again?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Again, Sayu?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less that you'd have to know, but you've been on the naughty list, once or twice, like today at school, for instance."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What did they tell Mom, about what I said?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Nothing, bozo, I just thought you might still be high off some rampant troublemaking, from earlier. You look like a freshly sated serial killer, nii-san."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less they'd have to forget my name, for that sort of thing. Can't get caught if they have to give you a nickname, right?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure about that one?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Jack the Ripper, sure enough and good."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure I don't know his name wasn't Jack, after all. Could have been, though, when Batman cut his heart out, and that part didn't make the tabloids."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Is Batman cutting hearts out now? That seems in poor taste."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less unless they're the right hearts, and he's making sure… are you feeling okay? You're looking at me kinda funny?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No, yeah, I'm fine, just… thinking about a lot of things right now, Sayu. nee-chama."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇShe laughed, at the nickname. "I never was any older than you, in body or in spirit, you know."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not like you never asked me to grow up too fast, you know."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh, so it's my fault you hit the honor roll so I didn't have to?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, sure. Do you think that means you owe me one?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Like I'd get kept to it, anymore. You're gunna go mad with that shinigami talking in your ear, you know."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, I think I can set myself straight, for that sort of thing, before they set anything for me."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"So what are you going to do at school, that's so mindboggling?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Do you know what? I don't think you're taking me very seriously. I can be bad."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No foolin'? Sure you're not just high from cutting class, or something?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Breaking bread and sipping tea, little sister. I can't get caught if I never raise the knife."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Pens get dull, in your line of work."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Basically it's not even close to the-" I looked at her, like, like she'd said something before, that I'd just caught onto. "Did you really want to disown Dad, like that?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Soichiro? Me? No, never. He's not a control freak manipulative animal or anything like that."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Why so bottled up, then?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Are you kidding? He's a cop, brother. Anything I tried for once, to piss him off, and he'd bust me for smoking cigarettes and throw all my friends into some punk school, or something."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Hyenas will do that, yeah."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Is that the new word for… oh," she'd thought about it, "yeah, I can see that. Slobbery, mangey stupid poachers, right?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Unless Batman comes to town, I don't know if we'll be able to do anything about your little cigarette problem."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"There's more to it than that, you know."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, I'd doubt you were really brave enough to do anything he'd _really_ lose his mind over."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Doubt me? Try me, animal."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Do you know what college they're sending me to?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No, what for?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No idea. Sure enough though, I know they've got one picked out, already. Probably have a nice wife ready to go for me, too."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure enough, that's disgusting. Are you telling me I should get married early, just to show daddy I don't need a man to control my life for me?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Married? No, nothing so serious."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What did you want to show me in here, anyway?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI made a funny expression. "Something else, now that you mention it. Want to know why I ditched the uniform?" I indicated the trash can, where my flesh colored suit was.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"And cut it to shreds? How to, older brother?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I didn't like the color, out on the surface like that. It seemed pointless, you know?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"As opposed to?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Well it's like that same color you've got under that t-shirt of yours."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh, my skin?" she lifted her shirt, to show and look at her abdomen. "Guess so." She put it back down and looked back at me. "Sure you needed to shred it though? Kind of violent, if you think it looks like flesh."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI glanced haphazardly at it, then back at her. "It doesn't look _that_ much like flesh."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure does, I can see it from here."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Show me again, I thought it looked different."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇShe looked at me, odd, for a second, sort of, got it, and slipped her shirt off over her head, for me.


	4. Chapter 4

ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Nothing, I think, . There isn't going to be anything to be done about it, except to send you home to change clothes."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh, I can't do that," I said to her. "I shredded my old uniform, or dyed it black, like this one, I don't remember, now."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Now that's not funny, Light Yagami."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Who said I had to be funny?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Do you have any idea how serious that is? That's school property, you shredded up, all of your own accord."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No it isn't. Seriously? I paid for that one, animal."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Well you just think about the names you can call me while you serve out in detention, and-"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Don't say cleaning the halls, I _never_ get to finish in time for-"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"For what, exactly, Light Yagami?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Telling me not to finish my sentences? Really? Is that what we've been reduced to?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"This is ridiculous. I'm calling your father, to come and pick you up."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Bet you don't make it to the phone."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What in the hells have gotten into you, Yagami?" she marched over to her phone, in the corner, and I fished out my deathnote, and opened it on her desk.  
 **IX. You'll never forget how long it takes to kill a person with this deathnote, so long as you life depends on how long it takes, to kill somebody with this deathnote**  
Shit. I didn't even mean to look at that, for that long. I flipped to the other pages. the white ones, with blue, odd enough, lines on it, college ruled, I think.  
Mazaki Shunko  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇMom wasn't home, and dad didn't have a cell phone, any longer. She wasn't sure what to do, over by the phone, when no one but my little sister, would have anything to say to her, for the next seven hours. What to do? Light Yagami can't be bothered to change clothes. Do we send him home early, just for wearing black and white and red, today?  
I really needed to ditch the white shirt, now that I looked down at it. It totally clashed, I was pretty sure. Black on black on red, would look way cooler.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇHow long is this going to take? I'm not really sure what seconds mean, so… maybe I could have known, once, how long it was going to take, but, "Mrs. Mazaki? Are you feeling okay? You look a little worse for weather."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇShe didn't look at me, or meet my eyes, for more than a second, before something like fear, flashed across her eyes, and for what felt like the first time ever, I watched life leave them, right in front of me, with her clutching her right side, for some reason. Stroke, maybe?  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I don't know what stroke means," I was putting the notebook away, now, "unless it has to do with a clock. Speaking of which," I pulled my sleeve back to look at my broken, black watchface, there, "I think I'll be late for class, if I don't get a move on."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇMore or less, it wasn't all that hard, just to walk, out the little room there, more or less, it wasn't all that hard, just pretending not to know she wouldn't get back off the floor and more, or, less, it wasn't all that hard just to witness all the colors that they didn't think we'd need, for the rest of all the day, I had black around my shoulders and it wasn't from my shoulder bag and nothing that they said could be some futher from the truth, lie to take away and all the things I'd have to say or witness here and now, didn't get too very far, last the rest of all my answers wasn't there for me to reason with and every one of ours, here now, set in for all of these hours, set for now, taking what I had before, "Oh, no, she said it wasn't that big a deal, sort of. Nothing to be done today, I suppose. I don't know… maybe she got laid, I have no idea."  
I didn't actually not get into trouble, for that one, oddly enough, but whilst she scolded me, something else came through me; they didn't know why I'd been working so hard to fit in, to blend away, into the shadows, the scary, flesh colored shadows, till now… an honor student? Does this sort of… happen?  
Did this really freak people out so bad, like this? Wearing a different color, or lack thereoof, here at school, and they can't be reasoned with, like now, and I took my seat, while she scolded, not really not looking away, like, you told me just to be here, waiting, so here's my desk for now. "Can we open the window, or…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No, Light! Just quiet down and stop interrupting class."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less that we'd get there, but you're not very personable, for a teacher. What am I supposed to learn from someone so bitter?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Are you out of your mind?" whispered a girl next to me, and I forgot her name, for a second, and thought of Sayu, instead. "Sort of," I answered.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Light Yagami, get out of this classroom and march right back to the office you just came from."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI shrugged, and made like I was going to be leaving, but then, "If I apologize, can we just have class?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not at this point, I don't think so."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"And all because I only called you bitter, just now? I should have waited till after you said that, then I'd really be right all the time." They laughed, thankfully, and she crumbled before me.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You're sure this is some new attitude you've decided needs having, Light Yagami?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You're the one who's yelling at the only person in this class who knows how to translate that scripting, behind you, teacher." I had my bag ready, on my desk, again, but hadn't left yet.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I don't…" she looked at it, and realized she'd been hinging the lesson on my particular skillsets again.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More that they could never know, hoping back and forth I'd go, sure enough the rest of all these places they could happen for," I started reciting, making like I had to stay looking at the blackboard, while I dug out my notebook.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"It says…" she was confused about what I was reading, apparently.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Moreover that it says, also, there was less than there was, before… she erased the board, vehemently, sure enough, it wasn't good enough yet… hard times, she figured, weren't ahead, but here now, so she wrote it out, the truth, about why they kept them here, those children, she wrote the whole thing out; why they left all those kids in flesh colored suits and forbid them from taking them off, ever at all, for each other, between the sheets, in the halls, this whole time." I was writing only what I needed, forrit, and she hadn't started etching into the board until I filled her name in, and kept describing. "Nothing less than all they wanted, for sure, for sure, but they couldn't know about how long this would take, until she got to the bottom righthand corner of the board, with her confession, and…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇMore or less, that wasn't what I was finishing with, "and she kept nagging, and nagging, and _never_ thought anyone would need to stop being told what to do, right?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What is she doing, right now?" "Is she serious?" "Why would she start scribbling right after he was just mocking her forrit?" "Oh, what the fuck?"  
"No way…" "This can't be happening."  
 _Everything you all are is wrong! It's not the same, any of it! You're all just exactly what we hate in this country! I can't stand your filthy attitudes, anymore! this is sickness! this is insanity! you're all about to die, and we've killed you! we've kept you from polluting the airways with your filth, and your nasty little bodies, and everything you never needed to knowwwwwwwwwwwwwww_  
It didn't really say that… sort of… she just kept, glitching, like, her confession was so pointless, but needed to be made longer. "Like she wasn't… what's…" I hadn't stopped my little rant, as I scribbled in my own notebook, and I'd gone _way_ off focus, by the time I showed I was looking at the board.  
"This can't really be happening," one of the kids was saying. She just kept scraping the chalk over the bottom right-hand corner, over and over again, like she had to finish something."  
"Did Light-" I didn't NOT look, to see who brought my name back into the equation, but she'd fallen silent like, that would be ridiculous, even though he already said…  
Someone wanted to go up there, apparently. He was saying her name and rank, over and over again, Mrs., like it meant something, and he grabbed her, to pull her back from the whiteboard, and she just, collapsed, there on the floor.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Oh my god! Somebody get help!" he cried out.  
It was like… everything they never needed from me, or us… wasn't nothing to me, it just… didn't have to be the same, any longer… "Light… how is this even happening right now? Di you just see that coming, or something?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I was just… narrating… I thought it was funny… I don't…"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I thought you said… oh, fuck, I don't even know what's happening, anymore."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"She's probably not faking, or anything, just to get out of some psychotic confession she wanted scribbled, to show just how angry we all made her." It was the same stupid sentiment we'd been getting from her all year, so it sort of, stuck, in a weird way, into the kids I said it near, and the staff were all freaking out, in the hallways, and I wasn't sure if the two people involved we going to get named here, right away, in front of the other witnesses, but… I didn't think so, because they pulled the fire alarm, and we filed out of class. I left a red apple, on her desk, from my bag.


	5. Chapter 5

ˆˇˆˇˆˇDeathnote aside, the last time I ever needed not to know the end of my story wasn't wrong, or right, or here, or there, or any other place, than the first place I saw, thereon and therein to the last one, the first, or the second one again  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Here at last, gone tomorrow," I said politely, right on que. Who knows how to get this right? How long does it take to snap a phorograph for all we need to believe we're normal, right?  
I wasn't doing this for Sayu's benefit, or anything, but my mother's and she was irritating the hell out of me, what with all the girlfriends she thought I was needing to move through, and most of them thought I was a freak by now, which felt pretty decent, so I just, snapped the decent picture, and then got really freaky, with this girl, and she sort of, turned on, for it? Which tripped me out, to say the least, but I wasn't that into her, so I just, bailed, and got home to figure out what I wanted to do with my notebook, and decided I wanted to get my mom out of the house, tonight.  
"Hey, Dad? It's Light, how's it going?"  
"Light, what's going on, you win something?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure a service medal, Dad. I saved a bunch of orphans from a burning building, last May, and they're finally giving me my recompense for it. Small world after all, isn't it Dad?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not that you'd deliver, son, but what's the point of this discussion again?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sorry, what I meant was, Mom was acting totally fishy today, and I wanted to know if you knew whether she was upset, or something. Did anyone say something to her, about the teachers dying at my school, like that?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"They didn't look that dead to me, last I heard about it. What'd you hear, Light?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Moreover to the last, so said you before, I didn't hear anything, Dad, it was _my_ teacher who went psycho right in front of the whole class and dropped dead of a coronary, or whatever, something technical, blah blah blah."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You saw that note, did you? What did you think onnit? I want your expert opinion."  
Was he serious? No way, he totally was, this time. He liked the way I thought about his casework, and he picked my brain often enough, but now? on my case, right away? this wasn't even the point of why I called, but like, when you're supposed to talk to the other friend of the girl you really want to get to know, you know?  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Well, she sort of, freaked out, when somebody in class was mocking her, and it wasn't me, or anything, that would be weird, but she sort of, oh, duh, well the wording, I mean-"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Thank God,"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Right, the wording wasn't all that understandable in her own dialect set, usually. She acted super strange, right before, and I don't know what you knew about it, but she couldn't stop scribbling right on the bottom of the board, right after I-" I held the phone to my chest, and yelled, "Noo, Mom, I'm on the phone is all! Dad? She's not gunna stop from picking up the reciever. Can you take her out, tonight, maybe, and get her mind offa whatever's been going on, or something?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇThere wasn't much of a deliberate pause on the other end, or anything, then; "Yeah, yeah, alright, I can do that. Not a bad plan, I'll see what's up with her. Don't tell her or anything, and yeah, we should get off the phone."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇUnless I hadn't heard him right, my plan was going off without a catch, with an added bonus of being able to talk to my dad, about his casework like this, later on.  
"I wonder if he had something he didn't need to be working on, forrit." I went straight to Sayu's room, and slipped in, closing the door, which was right next to her desk, where she was doing her homework, wearing a pink top I hadn't seen on her, before. "Ditched the drag suit, I see."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"More or less, what are you doing in here?" she said in a low voice, picking up the stranger in the house, vibe.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Looking out for that pesky shinigami, again. He's called-"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Don't tell me what he's called, weirdo, I don't want your pesky superstition on me."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"What else do you have to look forward to?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Excuse me or something?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Do you want to… Mom's going out, Dad's picking her up."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇHer eyebrows went sky high. "You're doing, then? How do you know when… when they're coming back?" she said in a lower voice, than before.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"They haven't left yet," I said low, to her. "so if we get started now, it doesn't matter how long they'll be gone for."  
"You're totally insane, right now."  
"Unless it's forbidden, anyhow."  
"It's not, anymore. I'm pretty sure they said something in school, today. By the way… did you kill somebody, once or twice, anyway? I overheard on the phone."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"No you didn't,"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure I did, right after I'm pretty sure you weren't focused on our conversation entirely speaking anyway."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"That's true, I haven't seen you win like that before, you're really growing up, Sayu."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Not too fast, I hope." She actually bit her lip, for seriously.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Sure enough and good." I wasn't sure what else I was going to be focusing on, but it wasn't like she needed my company all night, or something, and sure enough, after we'd had sex, she kicked me out, so she could finish her homework, oddly enough, or whatever it is that chicks do, or whatever. "I wonder if she wants me to stay on the honor role, through all this. Probably not… damn, that would fuck their heads up, wouldn't it?"  
"You're talking to yourself naked outside my room, still!"  
"No I doesn't!" I said, grabbing my shoes that fell and hurrying back into my own bedroom. I dressed in pajamas, thought better of it, and put some khaki slacks on and a black turtleneck, then went for jeans, instead, and shredded the other flesh colored trouser garments.  
"This doesn't feel right," I said aloud, hands in my pockets, deathnote tucked behind my belt, under one shirt and above the other, what for. "I haven't seen Ryuuk in like, an hour, and I'm pretty sure I get to kill some gangsters, today."  
"I'm pretty sure you don't work fast enough to get that far, Yagami."  
He was floating, rather than flapping those large black wings of his, that just, hung straight out, to the sides of him, like a prop, or something. "Put some effort into your flight patterns there, Ryuuk, you're making me look bad."  
"Moreon again, there's little else I can show you, of my shinigami flight patterns, little alias having weirdo. Do you know how irritating your name is, lately?"  
"Card I'm sure," I said back to him, because apparently we were just saying things.  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"My life isn't over as we know it, buddy, yours didn't used to be, but now, I'm not so sure. Who's the next alias for the dread pirate roberts, anyhow? Who said your name had to be the same every day of your life?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"You haven't, but you seemed mad enough to belittle me for it. What's the dread pirates roberts got to do with anything?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"I dunno I've been listening to movie references all day. how long you gunna take with this one, Light Yagami, aka, something something killer?"  
"Scary and unknown killer, more than likely. See those two assholes on motorcycles, over there?"  
"More or less. What's me to them, anyhow?"  
"They're twins, Jaz and Jara, I think. broken aliases, if I never heard them, but I wanted to ask you, if you could see what their real names are, without having to worry about cover identities."  
"Not sure where I got yours, are you? Too busy sexing your little sister to get savvy to the hulking shinigami still in the corner, eh?"  
"You didn't start out in there, peeping Tom."  
"Who's named Tom, here?"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Look, dumbass, can you see their names floating above their heads, or some crap?"  
"What The, . . hell? Seriously? That sounds pretty good. Let's try that for a spell." He peered down the street at the circling yahoos. "Oh yeah, pretty neat, there. You want me to spell the kanji out for ya?"  
He wasn't daring me to ask, or anything. "No. They don't really mean much to me. I'm not gunna bother worrying about whether or not they have to die in front of me, just now, but I'm gunna go ahead and cheat, and look at my watch, and use their aliases, so see what we see, rad enough for you?"  
"Don't tell me your plans anymore, I can't modify the magic right before you fail at it, that way."  
"I'm not even listening, any longer. Fresh sheet, looking back, seeing spaces, taking up… I wonder what your wounds are going to look like, Jaz?"  
"Just one, then?" he asked when I put my thumb in the page, and closed the book onnit, looking up to the intersection, what for.  
"Absolutely not, sort of, I'm pretty sure. I just wanted to see which one bit the dust, when I spelt the name of the one in the red helmet. Twins are strange, about that sort of thing."  
"So you try it again, if this don't work, different name, same face?"  
"Something like what you just suggested, thank you Ryuuk."  
"Not funny, Light Yagami. I know you already had that one worked out, forrit."  
"Sure enough I'm sure I don't know what you mean, shinigami."  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇI watched the semi truck collide with the red helmet wearing moron's body and motorcycle, and the girl they'd been harassing screamed, then ran like hell, toward me, oddly enough, till she saw my shinigami, apparently, and screamed at that, and freaked out like, way more, and I had to scare her out of traffic by running diagonally at her, because she was _way_ to fucked up not to get herself killed right there forrit. "What the hell, asshole!" I shouted at Ryuuk. "I thought you said they couldn't see you, or anything!"  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Well I don't know what you're so worked up about, demon, she just watched death right in front of her, numbnuts. Look again; see any other shinigami besides me around? You ain't short on pocket mirrors, I hear."  
"That's ridiculous. I'm not even wearing earings. And I'm not half so pale as you are, demon."  
"You're a strange one, that's for sure. You gunna kill the other one, or…?"  
"No," I decided. "I'm not sure what to say, about what happens next, but that girl saw you, so if the other one dies, I don't want any rumors flying around, whatforrit."  
"No, you don't, at that. She know you, or something?"  
"Probably not, but I don't know the score, all the time. You do, apparently. How do you get their names, like that?"  
"Well aliases work now, apparently, so what are you worried about?"  
"Nothing short of the scientific method, animal. I've got a lot more wiggle room to play with, and I've just decided I don't want to test it like this any longer, without decent reason to kill someone openly, anyway."  
"For sure your last objective was a lot more interesting, you know."  
"Go watch some anime if you want me to gimmick out my own power before my strength has a chance to grow."  
"Your power, huh?"  
I looked at him sideways. "I don't know what you are, exactly. Some demon from my conscience, or some enemy imp from the great beyond, set to ruin my plans for world domination, by making me believe I'm beholden to some shinigami way of life, what for."  
"Sure enough, you _are_ the little demon they said you'd be." He grinned, like, 'I won't ever have to stop saying shit like this, what for.'  
ˆˇˆˇˆˇ"Summer time, is drifting away," "oh you're singing now?" "hoping forrit, back in the day," "here we go," "who could know, what it's all for? Shalala, summer's drifting on by~


End file.
